My vampire boyfriend
by JasonToddlover
Summary: Deidara was a lonely high school teen then he met a vampire named Sasori
1. Chapter 1

~Deidara's P.O.V~

My life sucks. Those are three little words that I remind myself every time I get up in the morning. Nothing surprising ever happens to me and I wish it did. I was just one of the 'emo' kids that hung out in the corner. We Akatsuki aren't emo. But whatever. I just want something abnormal to happen to me. I am just the lonely, artist, high schooler with an birth defect of the group not to have anything happening in their boring life.

I sighed and let my head rest on one of my gloved hands. I have to wear them because of the birth defect. I have mouths on my hands. Lovely isn't it? I was sitting in the cafeteria with Itachi and Hidan. They both were juniors and I was a sophomore. I was listening to their conversations about love.

Eh love, something else I just wanted off my fucking mind. I'm like the only virgin of the group and I feel some type of way about it. Not like I want to become like these two, getting pumbled before and after school. I just want someone to be there for me when I need love or I'm just going to be fisting it for the rest of my pathetic life.

" Oi, Blondie." Hidan calls to me. " What the fuck is wrong with you?"

I jumped up out of my day dream. " Nothing, un." I smiled awkwardly.

" Whatever." He handed me a piece of his muffin and I took it.

I love muffins they make me feel all fuzzy inside. YAY for muffins.

" Deidara do you want to go hang out at the mall with us tomorrow?" Itachi asked. He was sipping a chocolate milk.

" Sure I have nothing better to do with my life,un." I laughed.

School went by fast and I was at the Akatsuki house sitting in my room. Today was Friday and I had nothing to do. Everyone else was out and about doing whatever they liked to do.

I looked out of my window to see that the day looked beautiful to take pictures. The sun was just right and I didn't want to lose it. Grabbing my camera, cell, ipod and keys I headed out the door into the spring time air.

"Where is a good place to start at?" I whispered to myself. I looked around and heard the laughing of kids and their parents and headed off that way. No I am not a creeper like that I just love the way kids and their parents interact. I grew up with out the love of a mother or father.

By the time I was finished taking pictures the sun had completely set. I sat on one of the swings and pulled out my ipod. I was feeling a little down so I listened to some Nine Inch Nails. I loved this band just like I loved muffins.

I Must have been sitting there for an hour or so day dreaming cause the street lights had come on. I knew it was past my curfew and Konan was going to flip. Konan was like my foster mother. She found me on the streets when I was just a kid. I owe her a lot.

I was about to get up until I felt a pair of hands push me gently on the swing. I paused my ipod and looked over my shoulder to see a redhead with a statue like face. He was gorgeous in almost every way. " Hello." He said with a polite voice.

" Hey, un." Was the only thing I managed to say to him. He kept pushing me for a couple of minutes then stopped.

" What are you doing here all alone at night, young one?" His face turned from polite to concerned in a instant.

" I just had to think for a bit, that's all, un." I wondered why he came up to me. I mean now a days people would try to steal you and rape you but he didn't. He didn't seem like the talkative type either. " Not to be mean, un." I started. " But what is your name?"

" Akasuna Sasori." He bowed to me like I was a prince or something. I wanted to laugh but I held it in. " And yours is?"

" Deidara." I tried his little stunt on the swing but it didn't work. He looked out into the darkness.

" Deidara," I looked over to him. " Go home."

" What, un?" I was so confused. How the hell would you be nice to me one second then be rude the next. What kind of shit is that?"

" Its not safe around here Deidara. Don't you know that?" He looked at me and I seen the most weirdest thing. Two sharp teeth poked out from his upper lip.

" Vampire, un." I whispered. There are no such things. My mind didn't know what to do but my body did. My legs took me all the way home and my head didn't let me look back

I didn't even pay attention to Konan when she yelled at me. I was to much in denial to even worry about her grounding me for the week end. I just could not believe that I came in contact with a real live vampire.

My heart was still racing and I needed to calm down. Heading to my room I practically sprinted there and jumped on to my bed. " Hey what the hell is wrong with you!" Hidan yelled. He came out of the bathroom with a displeasing look on his face. " Didn't Konan ever teach you to walk in a house?"

" Yeah but does it look like I care, un?" I shot back.

" Watch it punk." He giggled and went into his room.

I sighed but got up to shut my door. I felt a draft and thought it was from there but it wasn't. It was the window. I walked over and was about to shut it till a certain person caught my eye. It was Sasori and he had a smile on his face. I glared at him but he winked his eye and walked away.

" Weirdo." I spat and closed it.


	2. Chapter 2

_DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN THE NARUTO CHARACTERS!_

_It has been about three days since Deidara's little conflict with the so called 'vampire'. He has been in denial about it ever since but couldn't stop thinking about it. When he did come home that night Konan gave him the yelling of a life time when she came back from her date with Pein. Boy was she one pissed foster mother. He got grounded for the rest of the month. Suckish._

" _Hey, kid." _

_He looked over to see Kisame in his door way. " Un?" _

" _Want to go to the mall?" He smiled. " I talked to Konan and she said it was okay. Everyone is going."_

_The blonde smiled and got up. He grabbed his cell and headed out the door with the blue teen and Itachi. As he was doing that he noticed that no one was in the house. Was he that out of it today? " Kisame, un."_

"_Yeah?" _

" _Where is everyone else at?"_

"_The mall already." They got into the car and sped of down the road. Deidara was listening to Itachi and Kisame. They sounded so adorable together. The blue teen was always there for Itachi when he needed him the most and when they fought, he was the one to say sorry first. He guessed that was what true love was like. Nothing ever came between those two. Blue eyes traveled down the middle of the driver and passenger seats, he saw that the two were holding hands and smiling._

" _Aww that is so cute, un." He said out loud. He kind of regretted it when Itachi looked back at him._

" _Hn." Was the only thing the Uchiha could say. " You find us adorable, Deidara."_

" _Well yeah I mean look at you two, un." he fiddled with his seat belt. " its like you two are practically married."_

_Kisame let out a hearty laugh that made the other two join in. When they got to the mall the met up with the others at the food court. Deidara stood behind the group since they were all with their lovers and talking about something he did not care for._

_He just wanted to wander off and be by himself. Alone in his solitude that no one else can penetrate. He did just that. No one even notice but like he cared. He went into a store called Hot Topic and looked at shirts. He loved the one that said Epic Fail and he bought it. _

_Coming out of the store he noticed a certain red head with a smile on his face coming up to him. " Sasori." he whispered. _

" _Hey." his smile turned into a smirk. " What are you doing here?"_

" _I should be asking you the same thing, un." He spat back. _

" _I came here to get a victim for the night. Would you like to be it?" Sasori chuckled when Deidara's face turned red. " I was just playing brat." _

" _Don't call me that, un." He pouted. Sasori loved the way he looked right know. Almost like a little kid._

" _I wouldn't do that if I were you." He had a seductive tone._

" _Why, un?"_

_Sasori wrapped a arm around Deidara's slim waist and pulled him into a soft kiss. When he pulled back a little the blonde's face was like a cherry. " You might get raped." he whispered in his ear. " Wouldn't want that now would you?"_

" _No, un." Being so close to him made him shiver. Right now that little hole in his heart that made him feel so lonely was being repaired by the redhead. He was going to let him hold him a little longer until Hidan yelled his name._

"_DEI-CHAN!"_

_He shoved the redhead away and looked at the silver haired jashinist with wide eyes. 'Shit, un! I am so in trouble!' he yelled at himself. He looked over to see Sasori trying to muffle a laugh. " Hey if your not grounded later meet me at the park later on tonight?"_

"_Sure, un." He nodded and walked over to Hidan. _

" _Who the fuck was that?" _

" _Uh a friend, yeah?" He smiled a fake smile and the two went back to the group. They were all staring at him with wondering eyes. _

" _Where did you go?" Konan asked._

" _To Hot Topic, un." he held up the bag to show her he wasn't lying. She cocked an eyebrow and took the bag from him. " It's a shirt that I really wanted, un."_

"_Yeah and that redhead wanted you." Hidan whispered playfully. He earned a smack from the blond but he laughed at him. " He was a fucking cutie. Where'd you find him at?"_

_Deidara grabbed him and pulled him to the back of the group. " At the park about three nights ago, un." He blushed. " He just came up to me and we started to talk." _

" _Fuck? Really about what?" _

" _Nothing much. He just wanted to know what I was doing outside by myself, un."_

" _Oh okay." Hidan placed a arm around him. " Are you two going out or what?"_

" _No I don't think so, un." _

" _Yeah you guys are! I saw that fucking smooch he place on you!" Hidan yelled so everyone else could hear the conversation._

" _WHAT?" Konan yelled " You have a boyfriend?" _

_After that everyone started to yell at him. It felt weird to be the center of attention. He just took it like the teen he was and answered the questions thrown at him. Little did he know his little lover was listening the whole time._


	3. Chapter 3

**~Deidara's P.O.V.**

**When we finally got home Konan was still a little mad at me for wandering off without telling her. I wanted to 'take a walk' and she almost bit my head off. So not cool. She sent me to my room and told me I was grounded for the rest of the night. 'What ever, un.' I mumbled to myself and rushed up to my room. **

**I already had an idea to get out of the house. I do it all the time. I slammed my door, a signal for all to stay the hell away from my room. The first time I did it no one wanted to talk to me through the door. Ha-ha now it is my weapon for the first faze of my plan. Turning on my radio, I blared out some death metal and shuffled around a bit. After that I had to be very careful with my next step because the damn window creeks like hell. **

**The jump down to the ground wasn't that high up so I hung a little then let go. Staying close to the ground I ran around until I was in the next door neighbors lawn and sprinted down the street. I just hoped that no one will go into my room and notice I was gone. **

**When I neared the park I could see Sasori sitting on the swing with a yellow rose in his hand. **

" **Sasori, un." I smiled out to him. **

" **Hey brat." He got up and made me take the swing. He hesitated but gave me the rose. **

" **Oh thanks, un." I whispered. It smelt so good. I kept it near my nose so I could continue smelling it.**

" **Hey I saw you do the whole sneak out your room ninja thing back there." He walked behind me and started to push me. **

**I was a little confused about the whole thing. Was he stalking me? " What a creeper, yeah?" **

**I let him push me a little while longer. A eerie silence seemed to engulf us and I was getting antsy. I already been out here for an hour or so and we didn't say not one word to each other since I got here. " Hey brat?"**

" **Yeah?"**

" **Do you want to go out with me?" He stopped me from swinging so I could answer him properly. **

**I was a little caught off guard. I don't know why I mean he kissed me in the mall but still I feel some type of way. I never been in a relationship with anyone before and I didn't want to get hurt but he makes me feel comfortable. " Sure, yeah." I could tell I was blushing, my face turned hot.**

**He hugged me from behind. " Don't worry." he whispered in my ear. " I could never hurt you."**

**I let a smile creep onto my face as I sat there letting him hold me. For a vampire he felt kind of warm or maybe that was just me. He started to pick up this habit of nuzzling the top of my head. " Do I smell good to you, un?" He sighed and I took it as a yes.**

" **Deidara!" Konan yelled from the other side of the door. " Please come out sweetie! I'm sorry for being mean to you!" She fiddled with the door handle and opened it. " Deidara?" Looking around she noticed that her little blonde son wasn't around. She started to panic. She ran over to the closet just to make sure he wasn't in there.**

" **DEIDARA!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.**

**Sasori lifted his head off of mine and looked over in the direction of my house. " Hey brat." I sighed. " I think someone just yelled your name."**

" **What are you talking about, un?" I looked up at him, a glare glued to my face.**

"**Yeah I think I heard a woman scream your name." **

**OH SHIT! I started to panic and I pushed myself off of him. I was such in deep shit when I got home. " Sasori, un." I looked away.**

" **Bye brat." and like that he took off.**


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: blah blah do not own, wish I did.

I was so in fucking trouble when I went in to the house. I took my time walking up the path way. I could feel her anger radiating through the front door. I clutched the yellow rose in my hand and opened the door.

" DEIDARA!" she yelled at me. " Where have you been?"

I looked around trying not to look at her. " Around, un?" I chuckled lightly but she glared.

" Where were you?"

" The park, un." I whispered. Boy I knew I was going to get chewed out. Stupid Sasori.

" Why?"

" I just wanted to go there, un." God I am lying to her. I never lied to her before.

" Who gave you the rose?" Damn it.

" Sasori, un." I gave up the lying. I cant do it my soul is dying!

"Oh your little boyfriend?"

" He isn't little, un" I pouted under my breath but she still heard me anyway.

" Um how old is he?" She got closer to me so we were an arms length away. Then she folded her arms and cocked her head.

" Maybe 20, un."

"20! Deidara!"

" Sorry, yeah?"

" Room now."

I didn't even argue back. I practically ran into the room and shut the door. When I see that red head again I'm going to kill him.

~Sasori's P.O.V.

Finally I have that oh so precious blonde. He is so warm to the touch and make me feel happy. Smells good also. I could've sat there the rest of the night holding him and smelling his hair. Damn that woman for getting in my way. I swear I will slit her throat the next time she does it. Damn it I'm getting hungry. The blonde sparked my hunger.

I walked through the busy city streets looking for someone to feed upon. There were so many people walking by that looked delicious but I only go for certain types. Innocents. Virgins always perked my interest, they made me smile. God I'm so sick.

Oh I smell one. She looks lovely also. Long black hair and wide green eyes. Her cheeks were tinted a light pink since she saw me looking at her. She had a nice frame too. A very big chest and nice curvy thighs. " Hey."

" Oh hey." That light pink blush went a shade darker.

" Wanna come home with me tonight?" Working a vampire charm was really easy.

" S-Sure." I wrapped a arm around her waist and led her into an alley. " Why are we going through here?"

" It's a short cut." And I urged her forward.

We walked until it was completely dark. I couldn't hold it anymore. I grabbed her by the arm and slammed her against the wall and smelled the substance of life leak out of her head. Oh it smelled delicious.

"S-Stop." She said hoarsely.

I licked her forehead and shivered at the taste. I gripped up some of her pretty hair and tugged her head over so I could get enough room to bite into her neck. I debated whether or not to suck her dry but what the hell? I need enough blood to last the rest of the week. I hate to feed on a regular basis.

She fought against me but I ended up breaking her arms so she could stop hitting me. The snapping of her bones made me cringe a little but I finished up and dropped her to the ground. " Delicious." I sighed and walked out of the alley way. Care free.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: Blah Blah Blah do not own…..

"Uh yeah f-faster." Deidara moaned out. Sasori was taking it really slow and he did not like that. He moaned louder when the vampire picked up the pace. The red head went deeper and deeper hitting lover's prostate each time. They could both feel their climaxes coming. Deidara reached his hands up to kiss the vampire, then released his seed onto his stomach.

( okay first time doing this….shoot me in the face)

Deidara jolted up out of his sleep. Something wet between his legs did not make him happy. "You got to be fucking kidding me, un." He whispered with a hint of anger. " Fucking wet dreams."

He stripped then threw a towel around his waist and went to take a shower. He wasn't mad at the dream he just hated cumming in his pants. To him it felt like he pissed himself. He had to admit the dream did feel some what real.

He washed quickly then hopped out. When he was back in his room the clock read 8:30 AM Sunday. God, he just wanted it to be Monday so he could go to school. Konan had him doing almost every single chore since he told her his boyfriend is like twenty something.

She didn't want him to see Sasori.

GRRRR. " Hungry." That's what his stomach was telling him. He left his room in silence and wandered down the hallway. He wondered what his vampire lover might be doing now.

In a coffin deep in a grave yard buried about six feet deep laid a sleeping Sasori. Its day time, what do you think he would be doing?

In the kitchen he made himself some pancakes and bacon. He was in a mood to cook for some reason. (Bipolar much?) Even though he was a little pissed earlier hearing the sizzle of bacon made him happy.

The akatsuki started to fill in one by one. 'Oh no. I am not cooking for these fools'. Deidara thought. He took his food and went up stairs. On the way he came face to face with Konan.

" Deidara, good morning."

"Good Morning Konan, un." He bowed slightly and tried to hurry past her but she stopped him.

" Deidara I was thinking about this whole boyfriend-who-is-older-than-you thing. I want to meet him tonight." She smiled at him. " I just want to make sure he is boyfriend material."

" U-uh okay ma'am, un." He felt butterflies in his stomach. It was full of hope and doubt. What if Konan didn't like him? Or worse what if he goes all vampire and tries to bite someone? He went into his room and didn't even think about eating his food. He just sat it on his night table and laid on his bed.

Sleep wanted to take over his mind. He passed out waiting for dark. He needed to get Sasori to agree to come to his house.

Not like the blonde noticed but he was out for almost most of the day. When he awoke is was about eight at night. He whined when he sat up but remembered what Konan said. "YAY, UN!" He squealed and threw on some clothes.

He ran out the door and into the park and he saw the vampire waiting there. He was swinging on the swing set. " Hey, brat."

"Good-M-" He stopped and thought. " Evening, un." He smiled. " I have a favor to ask of you, yeah?"

Sasori stopped swinging and looked over at his boyfriend. " What is it?"

" Come over to my house and meet my foster mother, yeah?" He was feeling a little shaky. He did know if he would say yes or not. Sasori hopped off the swing and hugged him sure. A flash back from earlier popped in his head. " Oh gawd!" He whispered.

" What?" Sasori asked. He pulled back a little to look at his face.

" N-nothing, un." He blushed. " coming or what?"

" Sure."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sorry for being so slow posting the next chapter…..had some rough times…**_

_**~Sasori's P.O.V.~**_

_**My little blonde led me down the side walk toward his house. He chatted all the way there. Subconsciously he grabbed my hand on the way also. He told me all about his 'family' and how they loved the hell out of each other. What to say and what not to say was his biggest topic. **_

_**I couldn't stop staring at him. He is so sexy in my cold dead eyes. He was like my sun but with out the whole burn to a crisp thing. Deidara had such a jump to him that it would make anyone human or super natural. **_

"…_**na. DANNA, un." I looked over to see him pouting. " Quit day dreaming and come on, yeah?"**_

_**He was about to open the door to the house but I stopped him. I raised my hand to his cheek. He blushed but nuzzled into my hand. My fingers found his cheek and raised his head so my lips could touch his. What a gentle kiss. **_

_**We both pulled away. Smiles on our faces. " I love you Deidara."**_

" _**Love you also, Danna." he whispered. **_

_**When he opened the door to his home a blast of different smells attacked my nose. Food and scents of people alike. I walked in and could sense the eyes of people on me. Deidara latched our hands together again and took me through the house to the kitchen.**_

_**In the kitchen was a lady with blue hair. She had a flower clipping it back and she was humming softly to herself. **_

" _**Konan, un." He called to her. **_

" _**Deidara." She said. She was adding a spice to the food. Which smelled delicious. The blue haired woman looked up and noticed me. **_

" _**Oh. You must be Sasori." Konan gave me a look that said 'fuck with my child and I'll cut your penis off'.**_

" _**Hello Miss Konan." I bowed to show some respect since I was in her house. "it's a pleasure to finally meet you."**_

_**Konan raised the wooden spoon she was mixing dinner with. " Hmm Dei-Chan. I thought you only went for the rude type." Oh such a tease. **_

" _**Do not, un!" He argued back. I started to chuckle but he shut me up quickly. " And what the hell are you laughing for, yeah?" I glared at him. **_

_**We heard his mother chuckle at our arguing. I looked over at him but he smiled. " God you guys argue like your married." She regained her posture and told Deidara to introduce me to the others.**_

" _**Others?" **_

" _**Yeah there's about six more, un." He took a breath. " They are my 'brothers' if you want to say."**_

_**I gulped. God I was so not good with brothers. " Okay." I was shaking but why? I was a vampire. A child of the night! A have nothing to shake or worry about. **_

_**We walked into the living room to see everyone else in there. I got glares thrown my way but I ignored them. " Hey, un." Deidara said blushing. " This is Sasori."**_

" _**Oh so you are the one that might give Deidara a good banging!" A guy with white hair yelled at me. He didn't seem to happy about it. " I'm Hidan! How the fuck are ya?"**_

_**I nodded and waited for the next person to introduce themselves. Deidara was about the color of my hair. **_

" _**OI!" a teen with black and white make up on. "We are Zetsu.**__" one part glared at me and the other smiled. " Treat him wrong and we will __**pumble the shit out of you then dump your body on the outskirts of town.**__"_

" _Don't worry I will also!" I looked to a blue teen. " Hoshigaki Kisame is my name." I waved to him and got hit on the back. _

" _Kakuzu." He walked away and went up the stairs._

" _Oh its my turn!" A kid with a orange scarf on yelled. " I'm Tobi! Tobi's a good boy!" He screeched. _

" _Hello Tobi." I looked over to the corner to see a teen with crimson eyes. He had a weird aura to him. Like I seen some one like him before but only vampire wise. _

_He stood up and walked over to me. " Itachi." he held out his hand and I took it. " Nice to meet you Sasori." then he walked back over to his couch. _

" _Welcome to my world, un." Deidara smiled to me and we sat on the floor. Every one dropped the whole big brother acts when the introductions were over. They were really nice to me. _

" _So Sasori," It was Kisame. " How old are you?"_

_I really didn't know my own age in human years so I came up with a random number. " I'm twenty-two." I hoped he didn't lose his top. _

" _Really now? I hope you know that Deidara over here is only sixteen." Kakuzu made his way back down the stairs. " By law that is like rape."_

_Not if you are a vampire. I wanted to tell them that but I know they wouldn't believe me. Vampires are still hiding these days. " I know but I really love your brother."_

_Deidara tried to hide his blush. " Aww that is so cute." Hidan started to mess with him. " So aside the whole rape business. Did you fuck him yet?"_

_I stopped and looked at him. " Do you want me to be truthful to you or lie?"_

" _Truthful." They said in unison._

" _Well I was thinking about doing your brother next weekend but now that is out the door since you guys now know." Yeah I am blunt about the things I say. _

" _Oh that's nice. I hope you do him good." Itachi cocked his head. " Use protection though." _

" _Um can we please get off this subject, un." I could tell he was a little uncomfortable. He shifted so he was leaning on me a little. _

" _Its time for dinner!" Konan yelled from the kitchen. _

_Every one hopped up and rushed to the table. I however waited to take my seat. I ended up sitting next to Konan and across from Deidara. He smiled at me to reassure me that everything would be fine. I hope so. His brothers scared the shit out of me._


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN the Naruto characters…

Rain was falling on this day, a day that was going to change Konan's life even more. She was the foster mother of six and had to deal with all their wants and needs. She took all of them in no problem.

These kids ate like pigs so she had to go to the grocery store again for the second time this week. " Is there anything you need?"

None of them answered so she took it as a no and walked out the door. Even though it was raining it was hot out. Holding the umbrella she made her way down the street.

Splish. Splash.

She let her mind wander. The blue haired woman had to remember everything she needed for the boys. Such a needy bunch.

She didn't care though. All she wanted to do was spoil them rotten to the core. Since she had everything growing up she wanted the boys to feel that way also.

Splish. Splash.

Entering the grocery store she grabbed a shopping cart. Little giggles fell out of her mouth when she heard her shoes on the floor. Mumbling to her self she grabbed the rest of the food and paid for it.

Her hands were too full to hold her umbrella so she had to hoof it down the street.

Splish. Splash.

Splish. Splash.

The rain got even worse so she walked down the street head down. As she got closer to the house she noticed that the rain going into the gutter was a blood red color. It was coming from a near by alley way so she went to investigate.

When she entered the alley way she could see a trembling clothed body. Their hand was bleeding and a shard of glass in the other.

" Oh honey." She sat the bags down and went to them. " Why are you out here all alone?"

They were crying. " M-mommie and Da-daddy don't want me anymore." They looked up with beautiful baby blue eyes. Their blonde hair was stuck to the sides of their head. " They kicked me out."

" So you don't have a home anymore, sweetie?" The shooked their head. Konan's heart started to heart. How could someone leave a beautiful child here on the streets. What was wrong with them?

The child's crying became harder and sniffling was worse. Konan almost cried with them. She held out her hand. " Come, you are my child now." She didn't know what was wrong with her but she ignored herself. She didn't even know if the child was a boy or a girl.

Even though she had six already she didn't care that she took in another one. The child took her hand softly and tried to handle their crying.

Splish. Pat. Splash. Pat.

The child was hesitant about entering the house but she urged them on. " come on this is your new home."

" Konan mommie where were you?" Tobi asked. He was holding a teddy bear in one hand and Hidan was standing next to him.

" Yeah and who the hell is that?"

Konan chuckled. " A new addition to the family." she turned to the blonde that was shivering now. " I'm going to run you a hot bath okay?" Tears ran down the child's face. " Oh don't cry. I'll be right back."

Once the bath was ready she stripped the child's clothes and helped him into the bath. She noticed it was boy. She really hopped it was a girl since she already had boys but it didn't matter.

Just another apple to spoil.

" Hey little one?" he looked at her. " You have a name?"

" Deidara, yeah." he whispered to him. He was tired and wanted to go to sleep.

She giggled but noticed a scar across Deidara's chest. She went to touch it but the boy coward in shame. " Oh come, let me see." He showed her that he was deformed.

A huge mouth ran across it. It didn't seem to mess with his breathing so she didn't worry. " Where else are you deformed at Deidara?"

He showed her his hands. " These are the reason why mommie didn't want me anymore, un." he saw a look on Konan's face that made him frown. " You don't want me anymore do you, un?"

" Hush now. I didn't say that." She put shampoo in his hair and started to massage his scalp. " It one more reason to love you even more." She rinsed the blonde hair out. " I'm not your other mommie. I'm not just going to abandon you."

A smile went across his face. Such a beautiful smile that made Konan's heat flutter. He was a beautiful boy. Like one beautiful spring day. Almost like the rays of the sun. " I love you mommie, un!"

" Oh I love you too!" She hugged him even though he was soaking wet.

She was glad that rain fell on this day. If it didn't she never would of met such a wonderful ball of joy. In the back ground stood the others, arms opened, happy to welcome another.

Alright! Tell meh what you think…


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Blah blah the characters arent mine!

Lemons today! This is new for me so….be gentle on the reviews please!

Sasori laid Deidara down on the bed. He placed soft kisses around his neck earning a soft moan. The vampire raised his head to let out a chuckle. " So sensitive, aren't we brat?" He said in a seductive voice.

"S-shut up, un." the blonde shuddered at the touches he was receiving. They felt oh-so good on his skin.

" Oh lets rid ourselves of these pesky clothes, shall we?" In one good swooping motion Deidara's clothes were gone. The blonde was already hard and whimpering for more. Sasori took off his clothing and laid his head between the blonde's legs and licked the top of his shaft.

"Unngh, Danna."

Taking it as a yes he wrapped his mouth around the younger boy's cock. Deidara thrusted a little but the vampire grabbed his petite hips quickly. He bobbed his head making the blonde moan in ecstasy. Deidara fisted the red hair; breathing labored as the sucking became faster. " Ah danna, Ah."

Sasori grazed his teeth on the member causing the blonde to arch his back, cumming into his mouth. He licked up all of it. Deidara was panting. " Oh my…" He couldn't even finish his sentence.

Sasori moved up the blonde laying kisses on his chest. Deidara closed his eyes groaning at the touches. " Stop teasing."

The vampire found one of his nipples and started to lick and suck on it. Instead of earning a moan he got a smack. " fine!" the vampire hissed.

Shifting so his shaft was near the blondes pink bud he whispered into his ear. " Ne Deidara, since you hit me I'm not going to prepare you." Voice husky and strong.

" Oh really?" Deidara panted. His confidence was all in his voice. He pulled his lover's hips closer. " Bring it."

With that said the vampire pushed into the blonde causing him to yell out " SHIT!" his hands scratched at Sasori's back. He was so thick but he adjusted once he started to move.

He felt oh-so good. Body was on cloud nine and mind racing. He started to pant and chant into the air getting louder and louder. The blonde rocked with the redhead at this point.

Sasori was liking how Deidara was screaming. The moaning from his young lover was keeping him going. He shifted his head so his ear was near Deidara's mouth. "mmm..brat…louder."

He gave one good thrust. " DANNA!" the uke cried out. Once that was said and done the both came, Deidara covering their stomach and Sasori emptying out in his blonde.

Deidara woke up panting. Again he had a wet substance in his boxers. Another wet dream. " Damn it!" he yelled.

He heard snickering from the other side of the room. He looked over to see everyone looking in his room. " WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS LOOKING AT, YEAH?"

" You and your moaning." Itachi answered. " You were so fucking load that it got annoying." He had his finger in his ear dramatically.

" Yeah." Hidan said rubbing his eyes. " We really thought that Sasori was in here fucking you."

They looked at him once more before filing out of the room. Zetsu and Kakuzu chuckling on their way out.

" Be good in your sleep, brother."

Deidara threw a pillow at the now closing door. "Uh stay out, un!" He was flustered and couldn't stop thinking about that nice dream he had. He stripped his boxers and pulled on a new pair. (eww dei! At least go wash up!)

He threw himself onto his bed and sighed heavily. Oh how he missed his vampire boyfriend. He fell asleep having a 'nice' dream.


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: You already know this…do not own Naruto Characters..**

**~Deidara's P.O.V.~**

**Well it's spring break for us and as usually there is nothing for me to do. I cant hang with Sasori Danna cause he can only come out at night. Stupid Vampireness. **

**I sat in my room at my desk playing with some clay. I started to make a bat. Hmm reminded me of someone. I giggled to myself. "Oh me, yeah?" **

**I left it on my desk and went down stairs. I felt like watching some tv or playing the Xbox360. I hope Hidan wasn't down there. He's been bugging me for the whole damn week.**

**I turned on the game consol and attempted to play Halo. Hidan, out of fucking nowhere, jumped on me. **

"**Oi blonde bitch!" he yelled at he landed on me. " Can I play with you?"**

**I growled. " No now go away, yeah?" I tried to shove him off but he didn't budge. **

" **Oh come on, let me play!" He started to nuzzle my neck a little. **

**It didn't feel comfortable with him doing this. I only like my Danna nuzzling me. I tried to my hardest to get him off. "HIDAN ,YEAH!" I screamed. " GET THE HELL OFF,YEAH?" **

**He looked at me with devilish eyes. " Oh? Really? Do you want me to get off?" He started to grind a little on me. And yes I was getting hard. " This is telling me other wise."**

**I couldn't help it. A moan escaped my lips. " Geh..stop, yeah."**

**He went a little harder, that made me cum.**

" **Heh..you fucking liked it!" He turned to tease. " I'm telling Sasori." **

**He snatched the controller from off the floor and started to play. " I have to go clean up now, un." I sighed. **

**I knocked him over and ran up the stairs. 'What the hell is wrong with me, yeah?' Hidan was like a brother to me. Then I corrected myself. 'NO! What the hell is wrong with him, yeah?'**

**I grabbed a pair of boxers and shorts and went into the bathroom. Quickly I washed then got back to MY game. **

" **Alright, un." I held out my hand. " give me the controller."**

"**fuck no." he told me, eyes still glued to the screen. " Grab the other one. We can play together." he let out a growl and a bunch of curses when he died. **

**I did and sat down next to him. I still feel a little iffy about what happened between us a few minutes ago. Put a person like me can put that behind them. **

**We played against each other all day. Only stopping to get a drink, bathroom, or eat. We ignored our cells the whole entire time. **

**Later that day when the sun went down Sasori came knocking on the door. Konan answered it. " Hello miss Konan." I heard him say. Hidan and I we still at it at our game.**

**She told him to come in. When I saw him he was wearing baggy ripped jeans and a tight black shirt. A silver black belt held the pants up. On his feet were combat boots. " What brings you here?" Konan asked him.**

" **I would like to know if I could take Deidara out tonight?" Why was he asking her? Why not me? Then I remembered. He is still old fashion, maybe.**

" **Well first I would like to know where." She sat on the love seat and patted the other side so he could sit. **

" **To a club."**

**My face went blank. A club? " Hmm? I don't know. Is he old enough to get in?"**

" **I run it."**

" **Oh? What is the name of it?"**

**He leaned back. " Crave."**

**Tobi out of nowhere yelled. " Tobi heard of that club! Its hard to get into!" **

**Konan thought for a couple of seconds then looked up to me. " Well are you going or not?" **

**I blushed but started up the stairs. I didn't know what to wear or anything. Before I reached the top Sasori called up to me. " Dress code is black and anything kinky." I heard Konan giggle.**

" **Oh please." I mumbled to myself. **

**I looked in my closet and found something to where. I put on a black tight t-shirt that came up past my belly button then threw on a net shirt over top. I had on tight black pants that were ripped at the knees. **

**Glancing at myself in the mirror one last time I headed down the stairs. **

" **About time, brat." Sasori smiled. He took my hand and faced Konan. " Don't worry I will have him back here at a reasonable hour."**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: NO no I don't own the Naruto characters. Wish I did though….

Sasori held onto Deidara's hand as they walked the streets to Crave.

" Danna, yeah." Deidara pouted. " How come you never told me you owned a club?" He stuck out his tongue.

The vampire shrugged his shoulders. " Never came to mind." He wrapped his arm around the blondes waist.

Deidara was looking awfully sexy tonight and the vampire was trying his best to behave. He felt like jumping the blonde then and there near a dark alley.

"So, yeah?"

" So what, brat?"

" Why are you bringing me, yeah?" He was really scared to tell the truth. He didn't know if it was just a vampire club or both. " Its my first time to a club, un."

Sasori sighed. " You are my mate. Why wouldn't I bring you?" He pulled the blonde off the ground into a hug and nuzzled the top of his head. Deidara blushed at the word 'mate'.

The blonde was a couple of inches off the ground and the redhead was still walking with him no problem. " Uh brat you are light as hell."

"Oh of course to you, un!" he giggled. " Now put me down." He tried to wriggle free of his captor but the vampire held tight.

" No I feel like carrying you."

Deidara didn't even argue. Hey if it wasn't going to make his feet hurt. " Okay then give me a piggy back, yeah?"

Sasori let him down and watched the blonde walk behind him. When slender legs wrapped around his waist, many perverted thoughts swarmed through his head.

He continued walking like nothing was on his back. The two talked and laughed about Deidara's school life. They flirted occasionally also.

The took time pinching on each other playfully.

He asked Sasori about his life but quickly ended when he let out a low but audible grow. The blonde said sorry and kissed his neck.

As they continued walking, well Sasori, Deidara noticed how vampires stopped and bowed to the redhead. They either did that or greeted him by saying 'Sasori-Sama'.

Deidara wanted to ask him about it but stopped before it escaped his lips. Then one vampire in particular came up to the two. Sasori rolled his eyes but let them come up anyway.

"SSSSasori-sssama."

He had long black hair and a snake like appearance. His eyes had a look that said they wanted the vampire in front of him.

"Orochimaru."

" How are you doing?" He hissed out. Then his eyes latched with Deidara's baby blue ones. " Oh dinner for the night?"

"No. He is my mate. MINE." He said a little louder. He didn't want him anywhere near the blonde.

Deidara was about to say something about this whole 'Mine' crap. Okay yeah they were going out but shit, just say he is your boyfriend or something.

" Aww I was hoping that you would ssshare." He cackled out. He started to walk by then took a pinch at Dei's ass. " See you around SSSSasori."

The blondes eyes went wide when he made a move. He didn't even noticed that he was clutching onto Sasori's shoulder. " Damn brat loosen up! I can still feel."

"Oh sorry Danna." he wanted off. "Let me down please, yeah?"

Sasori bend down a little and felt him slide off. " Sorry that he came onto you." Sasori was looking down at the ground. He felt like a fool.

" Oh don't worry Danna!" Deidara cheered. " Don't ruin my first date cause of him, yeah?" He punched the vampires arm and sped up the pace.

" Do you even know where the hell you are going brat?" He teased. Sasori ran a hand through Deidara's hair. " You have such girly hair."

" Oh hush and lead the way, yeah."

Deidara wrapped his hand back around Sasori's. He was having a nice night. Even though he didn't want to, he was looking forward to this club thing.

He could dance really good and he wouldn't mind showing the vampire. A few minutes later loud music could be heard from around the corner.

Sasori seemed to have a bounce in his step as they got closer. They came face with a line of vampires and humans.

Some women and girls started to yell to Sasori. " Oh Sasori-Sama! You are so CUTE!"

Deidara felt a pang of jealousy. He didn't want anyone but him calling the vampire 'cute' or any thing else. He was his!

But he couldn't argue with them also. He was a strong, independent vampire with nothing to lose. He had a huge aura round him that just screamed dangerous and what woman or man wouldn't want that?

Some of the people shot him dirty looks. They insulted him under their breath. And of course the blonde heard and had to retaliate. " Fuck you slut bitch, yeah!" he yelled at some girl with piercing.

Sasori laughed at his lover. "Come on brat, fuck her." He pulled him into the bar. One hand around his waist. " I love you." he managed to whisper in his ear before the music hit them.


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: As you already know I don't own the Naruto characters! (~_~)

~Deidara's P.O.V.~

When we walked in I could smell sweat and sex. It was really strong but I didn't mind. As long as no one touched me.

The club was fairly big. The ceiling was a huge mirror, reflecting every one's movement. I could see me and Sasori go through the crowd.

On the west and east side of the club sat bars. They were both ran by women. One of them had pink hair. The other had a hairstyle similar to mine, only with platinum blonde hair.

I wanted to yank out her hair.

Up on the wall was the DJ in a booth. He was wearing a cat like hat and dancing along to the music. Opposite to the booth was a room over looking the whole entire dance floor.

I started to do that. My body started to loose itself in the loud heart beating techno. It was kind of crowded so I brushed up against some of the other dancers as well.

A guy looked at me smiling. He had short raven hair and black eyes. He was dressed in a half shirt and black shorts. A chain was around his neck. He flashed me a pair of fangs and tried to come on to me.

" Back off Sai." Sasori growled. I smirked evilly to him and started to grind with the redhead vampire.

Our bodies were in sync as we danced crazed to the music. He was a really good dancer and it turned me on.

I wondered how he was like in bed.

Every now and again I would bend over then come back up sexually. A moan escaped his lips every time.

I faced him to grind our crotches together when the music changed to a really fast song. I was panting and sweating by the fifth song we danced to.

The vampire kept kissing me. " Ne, stop Danna!" I giggled when he rested his head on mine.

" Cant help it brat." He held my head. " Your so cute."

My love for him grows almost every time I see him. I guess he sensed that I was exhausted cause he motioned me to follow him.

I grabbed his hand and we made our way to a stair case. It led up to the room.

When we entered it had a grey tint to it. There was a mini bar there. On the shelfs behind it was loaded with liquor. I cocked my eyebrows but kept walking.

There were two couches facing each other with a table in the middle. On the table sat two jars filled, with seemed like, candy. In one they were black in the other it was red.

Sasori picked up one of the blacks ones and put it in his mouth. I went to follow but he smacked my hand like I was five.

" You cant have any of these."

" Aww why not Danna?" I whined. Plopping myself down on one of the couches.

He picked up one of each color. " These babies are ecstasy." He rolled them in his fingers. " The black ones only effect humans. The red ones effect vampires and also humans."

Before I could say anything. " The only reason why I ate the black on is because it taste good."

I pouted. Damn I thought he would at least be lenient with me and let me have half of one of them. " Okay, yeah."

He walked over to me and sat on my lap. His knees pressed against the back of the sofa. " Stop pouting. It turns me on."

He smashed his lips on mine and caused me to gasp. He took that as an advantage and slipped his tongue in. I didn't even battle for dominance. He explored my mouth like a little kid in a candy store.

Hyper and eager.

He stopped letting me catch my breath. " hmm? You look tired. Would you like to go home?"

" No I am not tired, yeah!" I licked my lips to savor his taste.

" Wanna go dance again, brat?" He smiled wickedly and took my hand.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: do I even have to type it?

Sasori watched his lover from across the room. He was sleeping peacefully on the bed underneath the silken sheets. His blonde hair was covering the whole pillow that his head rested on.

The upper part of his body showed, naked and sweaty. He remembered the scene that took place a couple of minutes ago.

_Deidara was underneath him panting his name. "Sasori Danna harder!" He commanded. _

_The redhead answered by ramming into him harder but not that hard enough to hurt him. He was loving the sounds coming out of the blonde's mouth. Being the kinky bastard he is, he started to lick on Deidara's neck. He tasted sweet and rich like honey. _

_Deidara tired to tighten his grip on Sasori. His body felt oh so good at the moment. Every time the vampire pulled out and pushed back in he always hit that sweet spot inside him. " ugn." he moaned out. _

_The blonde was still confused on how they ended up having sex but at the moment it didn't matter. The vampire was sending tiny shocks of pleasure all over his body. A feeling in deep in his gut was getting worse until he came. Covering both of their bodies._

_Sasori climaxed a couple of seconds after. He was still licking at his neck though. " Hmm Danna do I taste good?"_

_Sasori didn't answer. The blonde felt two sharp objects poking at his skin. Sasori was hungry and he was going to feed from him. Deidara didn't mind, as long as he didn't turn him or anything. _

"_Is it okay, brat?" Sasori's breathing was getting faster._

_The teen looked over at the vampire. His eyes were glazed over and his face had an animal like look to it. Deidara exhaled sharply then turned his head to give him more room to feed. He couldn't fight even if he said no, he was to exhausted too._

" _Just don't hurt me, yeah?" Deidara closed his eyes and readied himself for the pain._

_Sasori licked his lips and tilted his head. He slid a hand under the boy's neck so it would be easier for him. Pearly white fangs pierced slightly tanned skin. Blood trickled down the blonde's neck but Sasori lapped it up. _

_Just like his skin, his blood tasted oh so good. He sucked harder making more of the rich substance come out. He felt Deidara tense under all the pressure he was putting on him._

_He took his free hand and laced it with his lover's. It was a little hint telling him not to worry. The blonde loosened up and breathed._

"_Ouch, un." he complained. "Stop sucking so damn hard, yeah?"_

_Sasori chuckled. He stopped feeding and pulled away from his partner. There was blood all over his face, the pillow and of course Deidara's neck. He licked his neck cleaned and rolled off the blonde. "Sleep now." he brushed the blonde's cheek. "I will take you home later."_

Sasori placed his hands on his face. He couldn't believe he fed off of his lover. He was so tempted to go back for more also since he was sleeping. His blood was like a drug to him. He got dressed quickly and then dressed the sleeping blonde.

He was such a heavy sleeper. A damn nuclear bomb could go off and he wouldn't wake up at all. Placing the sleeping beauty on his back he left the club quickly.

Sasori made his way back to Deidara's house in a matter of minutes. All the while, the blonde didn't stir. He knocked on the door and Kakuzu answered the door.

" So you finally decide to bring our brother home?" He cocked an eyebrow under his mask.

"Yeah he fell asleep on me." He looked over his shoulder.

Kakuzu grabbed his sleeping brother and was about to close the door until Sasori stopped him. He placed a gentle kiss on the blonde's forehead and went down the walk way.

"Oh Kakuzu who was that?" Konan asked. She was drying off her wet hair. She noticed that he had a sleeping Deidara in his arms. " Oh playing the big brother role are we Kakuzu?" She giggled.

~ Deidara's P.O.V.~

I awoke in my bed to the sun shining in. I groaned and moved quickly then stopped when a shock of pain shot through my ass.

"Holy Sh-" I stopped myself before I alarmed all of the family. The pain wasn't also in my rear end, it was on the left side of my neck also.

I pondered over it for a couple of seconds before I remembered what happened. 'That's right, yeah.' I giggled like a schoolgirl. 'Danna and I had Sex!' I cheered in my head.

"NO MORE WET DREAMS, YEAH!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I started to do the happy dance around my room. I guess I can tolerate pain a lot cause it wasn't bothering me anymore.

Little did I know Konan was walking past my room when I yelled. She peaked her head in and looked at me. I stopped in awkward way and smiled sheepishly at her. " Hello Konan mommie, un."

She opened the door all the way. "Good for you!" she cheered. "You got your first lay!" She ran over and glomped me. I hissed a little since of my rear end. "Oh sorry your ass is gonna hurt for a while." The blue haired woman kissed my forehead and walked out.

Hidan was standing there the next minute with a grin the size of his whole face. I was kind of scared. " YOU!" he pointed at me. "Now know the meaning of pain." He giggled and helped me off the floor.

I smiled at him. " Yeah. I know." We headed out of my room down the stairs. My hand kept fiddling with my neck. There were two little holes that I felt. Damn you vampire. I jokingly yelled in my head.

I got a barrage of questions thrown my way. I ignored all of them. My mind was like a broken clock. I was stuck on last night. My vampire had fed from me and I let him. I was so freaking happy.

Why?

I don't know and I don't care. I'm just very happy I'm not alone anymore.

Eww I had no inspiration for this chapter…maybe it will come back…

Please have faith in me! (*_*) *falls over dead*


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto characters!

Orochimaru was in his room pacing back and forth. He had something on his mind and it was annoying the crap out of him. The snake took quick fast long strides across the room and back.

He hissed every now and then letting his servants know that he wasn't in the mood to be fucked with. The only one allowed in the room was Kabuto. "Why?" he hissed out.

"Why, what Lord Orochimaru?" The glasses wearing vampire asked with respect. He was on the floor on his knees.

The raven ran quickly across the room to Kabuto. There within milliseconds. " Why isssss Sasori with that pathetic human!" He yelled. Anger was in his soulless eyes.

" I don't know, My lord." Kabuto answered truthfully.

" I don't see why! That stupid blonde brat doesn't have anything!" The snake yelled at the top of his lungs. He was breathing heavily and, if he did have blood in him, his blood pressure was rising.

Kabuto didn't know why Orochimaru got like this. Sasori and him were over like 200 years ago. There was no need for the redhead anymore. They were together now. Not like the snake even cares. He only uses him for sexual pleasures.

Kabuto didn't care. As long as he was by his lords side he was fine. He stared into those yellow eyes. "Do you want me to kill the human?"

Those eyes lit up like Christmas lights. Hugging the young vampire Orochimaru yelled "Yessssss Kabuto that was the perfect thing you could ever ask me!"

The blonde wouldn't know what hit him, or killed him. Kabuto was going to kill him painfully and slowly. He was going to make him suffer.

The glasses wearing vampire let out an evil laugh that made Orochimaru look at him questionably. When he stopped the snake pulled him into a soft kiss.

~0

Deidara was in his room listening to 'Pretty Rave Girl', dancing and singing. He was care free at the moment. He took out his long blonde hair so it flowed around him.

His window curtain was open and Kabuto sat on the tree branch looking in at him. Not that Deidara noticed him anyway.

The assassin slipped on a red wig and took of his glasses. He just needed to fool the blond long enough to slice his throat clear open. He readied himself and then knocked on the window.

"Hmm?" Deidara looked out the window to see a red tuff of hair. He face lit up and he quickly opened it up. " Danna! What are you doing silly pants, yeah? You could of used the front door!"

The blonde backed away so he could let his 'Danna' through. He noticed that the redhead didn't answer him. "Danna?" He went to go touch him but a hand slapped his hand away.

" Hey! What the fuck did I do to you, yeah!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

Any one could hear that loud shriek. The intruder grabbed at him but Deidara was quick and slipped out of the grasp. He got badly cut by his 'Danna's' nails.

Blood trickled down his arm. The blonde looked at the vampire again but noticed it wasn't Sasori. " WHO THE HELL ARE YOU, YEAH?"

"The grim reaper." The intruder whispered and lunged forward, his hand wrapping around the blonde's wind pipe.

~0

Sasori was getting a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. He was getting a bad vibe as he got closer to Deidara's house.

The house was dark but he could hear rustling go on the second floor. The redhead opened the front door and shut it quietly. "Brat?" he yelled.

Still no one answered. A thump was heard on the floor above him. That room happened to belong to his lover.

He walked over to the stairs and started to descend them, two by two. When the vampire got closer to the top he started to smell blood. He rushed over to Deidara's bedroom door and kicked it in.

What he saw made him speechless. " Deidara?"

~0

Okay. I know this was a short chapter but this story is coming to an end. The next chappie I post will be the last one! Thanks for all of the reviews! *bows head*

Next thing I might be doing is Avatar: the last air bender, ZukoXSokka love!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Do not own….

Hmm? Well I should add one more chappie. Would that make you guys happy? Okay done! One more after this one and end…

~0

Sasori looked at his blond covered in blood. Deidara was propped up against the wall bleeding almost every where. " Deidara?"

He started to panic. The blonde wasn't answering him at all. Just baby blue eyes staring dully at him, no soul left at all in him. "Brat, are you okay?" 'Of course not!' Sasori yelled at himself.

Pulling the blond up to his feet then gently placing him over his shoulder. " I'm going to take you in the bathroom to clean you up okay?" He needed to get a good look at the cuts and bruises on his body.

Still the blonde didn't answer. He could feel his life being torn away from him, he was going to die in his lover's arms. Tears started to stream down his face. " Da-Danna, I'm going to die…"

The redhead stopped in his tracks. " No you aren't going to die! Don't say that brat!" His heart was hurting. If he didn't do something now then he really was going to die. Placing the blonde on the tiled floor he grabbed a wash rag and ran water on it.

Deidara looked up at Sasori. He couldn't hold on any longer. He let a smile slip onto his face, then everything went black. The last thing he heard was Sasori call out to him.

~0

Deidara woke up in a dark room and the only lighting was seeping through a tiny hole on the ceiling. He looked around and noticed he was the only one there. "Konan, yeah?" He whispered. He needed to know if some one was there.

Still no one answered him. He got up and started to walk away from the light, but it seemed to be following him. " Is anyone here, yeah?" He called into the darkness again.

Panic started to rise in him. He started to run but it got him nowhere. When he stopped to catch his breath the light was right there with him. Placing his hand on his heart he started to cry.

He didn't want to be here anymore. " Danna!" he screamed. " Help me!" Tears flowed from his eyes and on to the floor. Deidara dropped to his knees and cried even harder. No one was going to find him, he was alone again.

~0

"Deidara don't you dare fucking die on me brat!" Sasori yelled at the top of his lungs. He shook the blonde's body trying to earn a noise or something to let him know that he was still there.

Konan, being the first one home, heard this yell and ran up the stairs. What she saw almost made her throw up. " What happened?" she ran to Sasori's side.

" I don't know I was coming to pick him up for our date and I found him like this." Little did Sasori know, he was crying as well. His fangs were poking out because of the blood. " I wasn't here to help him."

Konan noticed his fangs. "You're a vampire?" The blue haired woman needed something to talk about so she won't start freaking out because of the condition of her son. She started to check if the blonde still had a pulse. It was faint but still there. " Hey you didn't answer my question.

"Yes." He choked out. He knew he couldn't hide it from her anymore. " Is he still alive?"

"Yeah he is." Konan went over to the medicine cabinet and pulled out gaze and anything else necessary. The foster mother started to clean up her son. " Why didn't you tell me you were a vampire?"

She rolled Deidara over to his side so she could get the gashes and cuts on his back. " I didn't know how you would take it." Sasori straightened himself out and started to help out. His lover was hurt badly and he knew who to blame.

" Well little info for ya, my boyfriend is a vampire also." She ripped the remainder of pants off the boy. " You might know him. His name is Pain."

" Yeah I know him."

Once they were finished, Sasori moved the blonde into one of the guess rooms since his room was destroyed. He couldn't look at Deidara at all.

~0

It had to be about an hour since Deidara gave up on finding some one. He just sat there under that little light that kept him company. "Stupid light, yeah." He gave it the finger. " You are so no help, un."

Just as he did that the whole seemed to get bigger. Deidara looked at it funny for a second but placed his hand up. It did it again but retreated when he did. The blonde stood up and eyed it. " un?"

He reached up with both hands and the hole became bigger and started to come down. He squinted a little since the light was getting brighter. " Un! I hope that this takes me back." Just then the whole engulfed him.

~0

Sasori sat in the dinning room in the corner nearest the kitchen. He couldn't no he wouldn't move from that spot on the floor. His legs were pulled up to his chest and he rested his head on his knees. He wanted the brat to wake up now. " Deidara.." He whispered.

Konan was in the kitchen attempting to cook dinner. She didn't know how she was going to tell the others what happened to Deidara. In fact she didn't know what happened to him either. Her hand went to massage her temple. "Ugh…." Tears started to leak from her eyes. " S-Sasori get in here."

The vampire tore himself away from the spot even though he didn't want to. He took long slow movements into the room. "yes?"

"Did you smell something or someone else in this house?"

Sasori shook his head no. He didn't even bother to sniff around. " Would you like me to go check?"

The blue haired woman nodded her head. The vampire walked up the stairs slowly. Blood was still all over the place in his room. He couldn't stand it. Chocolate eyes closed and a very talented nose took in a big whiff. It had to smell through the blood and try to smell something else.

When he did anger was pumping through him. A familiar scent was in this room, he hated that smell with a passion.

"Kabuto."

~0

Please forgive me if you didn't like this chappie. I am so sorry! I had to rush this one. I got a request for a story. *bows*

Awww I don't want this to come to an end…but it must…..


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: No not mine do not own.

So much pressure! ENJOY! (^_^)

~0

Sasori stood out front of Orochimaru's home. There was so much rage in him that he could burn down the whole entire house. Walking up to the door he knocked but when someone didn't answer right away he punched the door down.

Maids stood frozen in there tracks. They looked startled to see the door down off its hinges. "WHERE THE FUCK IS HE?" Some coward behind each other.

One maid being the toughest spoke out. "Oro-sama is up stairs." Sasori licked at his fang. The one he really wanted was Kabuto. How dare he put his hands on his blonde and think he was going to get away from it unscathed.

Using his vampiric powers, he was up the stairs in time to be at the snakes door in another. He could smell his victims in the room easily. He opened the door to see the two in mid fuck.

"Ahh Ssssassori! Your right on time maybe we can make this a threesome?" Orochimaru had a serious look on his face.

"Never." Sasori spat. " I just came here for one thing and one thing only." he was getting impatient. He needed that dirt bags neck in his hands now. "That piece of shit you are pumbling now."

The snake pulled out and stood up. "Oh iss thiss about your little human?" he started to walk over near the redhead. " You don't need him anymore Sasori. You have me." he reached up to touch him.

Sasori swatted his hand away. "I don't want you, you filthy thing." I glared and went over to Kabuto who was still lying on the bed.

" You know this wont solve anything Sasori. He's already dead." the silver haired vampire said.

"Oh I know." he grabbed his neck. "But I want to do it anyway."

Just like that he snapped his neck. But being a vampire he was still breathing and laughing which really pissed off the redhead. Orochimaru watched as he did this. He wasn't going to stop him.

So to make a really big mess Sasori ripped off his head. Blood going everywhere, on his face, bed and floor. He licked his lips clean of the blood and turned to Orochimaru. "You're next."

Orochimaru clutched at the desk next to him and when Sasori started to advance he tossed it over towards him. It hit the redhead sending him flying into the wall next to Kabuto's dead body.

It left him dazed for a second but he got back up and stared hard at the vampire. The long haired vampire made a run out the door. Sasori pushed what was left of the shattered desk off of him and ran out after him. Orochimaru was quick but not quick enough. When Sasori caught up with him he grabbed his hair and slammed him into the wall. "Where do you think your going?" Orochimaru answered him by kicking him into the opposite wall.

The two broke things on their epic battle down the hallway. Walls had punch marks in it and small pools of blood was in places that they've been at. Sasori had the upper hand the whole entire time. He wanted this to end and end quick.

~0

~Deidara's P.O.V.~

I started to come through some what. The light was bright and I could hear noises that sounded a little bit watery. Like how you get water in your ear? My whole body ached like hell. Blinking my eyes I shifted my head a little to see what room I was in.

I could tell it wasn't mine cause my posters weren't up and my stereo wasn't in there either. I had to be in the guest room. Closing my eyes and squeezing them shut I groaned. My head was spinning.

I don't know why this happened to me. I'm so confused and lost right now. I just want some one to explain this to me. Feeling my whole body tense I started to cry.

Some one opened the door to the room and walked over. They placed a hand on my head and started to smooth my hair. Opening my eyes it was Zetsu. He knelt down beside the bed. "Hey. **I know this is fucking weird for you** but I cant stand seeing you like this."

At first I was a little taken back by this gesture. It was from Zetsu. ZETSU! More tears came out. "I know, yeah."

He gave my hair a few more rubs and then got up. "I'll go tell Konan your awake." he left me alone in the room.

I attempted to sit up but my arms were not hearing this. They gave out on me on the first try. I whimpered a little. Just then the blue haired lady came busting through the door. Her hair was a mess and she looked stressed out. Blood was covering the front of her shirt. It had to be mine. "Oh! Are you feeling any better?"

"Un." I said at first. "I want to sit up, yeah?"

She came over to me quickly and helped me sit up. I was still a little dizzy and the room was spinning some what. "Do you need anything?"

"Yeah, stop freaking out." I could tell by the sound of her voice.

"DEIDARA! HOW CAN I NOT FREAK OUT? YOU WERE BADLY INJURED!"

I flinched back a little. She could be ruthless at some points. "yeah I know Konan. Can I get some pain killers or something, un?"

She left in a hurry to get me what I needed. An exhausted sigh left me and I leaned my head back on the headboard. I wondered where Danna was. I know he was there when I blacked out.

There wasn't any signs of him here. Not like he could leave signs any way.

"Hey there pipsqueak." I looked over tiredly at Kakuzu. He walked in and sat on the bed. "Doing any better?"

"I feel like hell, yeah."

We chuckled a bit at the comment I made. "Well at least your healing properly." I moved my legs so he could have more room on the bed. He shifted so he was some what laying on the bed.

Konan came back in with a glass of water and pills. "Here." I took them and downed the water.

"Deidara why didn't you tell us that your boyfriend was a vampire?"

I looked down at Kakuzu. "Um you did you find out, yeah?"

"He told me first." Konan said sitting on the opposite side of me. " Then when the rest of them came in he told them." She nodded over at Kakuzu.

"At first I didn't believe it." the mask wearing teen said. "But when I then a sat and thought about it. It could happen I mean look at Hidan, Kisame, Zetsu, and I."

I was glad at least two of my 'family members' didn't start yelling at me. Or worse tried to argue with me saying vampires aren't real. "Thanks for being so understanding, un."

The pills were kicking in. The aching in my body started to go away. Then Konan smiled. "Besides my boyfriend's a vampire also."

"What! Na uh, yeah!" Like mother like 'daughter' I suppose.

"Yeah and my boyfriend is a masochist freak with a obsession with his lord Jashin." We all laughed but mine died the second it started. I was sad. I wanted my boyfriend now.

~0

Okay so i lied. One more chappie then ending it. BUT! I dont know if i should make a sequel or something to this. Well tell me what you think when you guys review.


End file.
